Over the past several years the number and variety of disc drives which can store and retrieve information on hard (rigid) discs have increased many fold due to the increased use of computers and microprocessors to accomplish more tasks. There are several disadvantages with the prior art devices. These include the following.
First, in prior art disc drives, the placement of the recording heads relative to the disc is generally accomplished by a voice coil actuator. When there is power failure in the system, the voice coil actuator arrangement becomes inoperative. If there is sensitive information on the disc and the operator wishes to remove the disc, the procedure is generally to insert a screwdriver type object into a hole provided in the disc drive in order to release the voice coil actuator and remove the disc. Many times this does not work, with resultant damage to the recording heads or the loss of information from and damage to the disc, or both.
Another disadvantage of the prior art disc drives is that not enough attention is given to depositing the heads adjacent the disc in such a manner that the heads do disturb the surface of the disc.
A third disadvantage with prior art devices is that the cartridge and thus the disc contained therein may not be positionable with respect to the heads with the desired repeatability.
Still another disadvantage of prior art drives is that there is insufficient consideration given to thermal expansion of the various components of the disc drive which occurs as the disc drive is used. Accordingly, the head may not be accurately located or registered with respect to a track on the disc and thus information provided on that track may not be locatable.
Yet another disadvantage of prior art devices is that dust particles may become lodged in the moving parts, for example, the carriage which transports the head to and from the disc, thus interfering with the orderly and accurate positioning of the heads with respect to the disc.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems thus set forth above.